


Second Chances | Supercorp Fanfic (discontinued, maybe will continue someday)

by to_err_is_human



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Memory Loss, Presumed Dead, Protective Lena Luthor, Self-Indulgent, SuperCorp, god they're cute, i am supercorp trash huhu they're REALLY cute, i made this for my own satisfaction, supercorp supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_err_is_human/pseuds/to_err_is_human
Summary: On a different Earth, the same circumstances plague the mind of Lena Luthor about her friend, Kara Danvers. Or Supergirl.The feeling of betrayal is strong, but she knew it would happen. Her brother said so after all. Everyone who's ever meant something to her would someday leave, and that was what she had to keep in mind. With this Earth's National City in anarchy and unrest, she has to find justice for the humans, but at the expense of losing Kara.After restoring peace, she finds she has to care for Kara, who lost her memories after being knocked into a coma.- -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"There's this feeling in my chest, Lena, and it's growing.""Are you scared of it?""No.""Well, can you describe it?""Well, it's hard to explain. But something easier to explain would be why I'm not scared of it.""And why are you not scared of this feeling in your chest?""Because.. it feels familiar.. and I've felt this before."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. i.

foreword/context: After the destruction of their home earth due to the anti-matter wave, the main characters travel to alternate Earth in the multiverse where the Luthors were known as a respectable and trustworthy corporation, with many world leaders writing to their company for a collaboration with the good of the world in mind. In this world, however, Supergirl or any metahuman terrorist is not on any government’s radar yet. Having concealed their true identities, they are scattered within the humans of this Earth and are indistinguishable. At this same time, LCorp, having announced a collab with CatCo (Kara’s workplace), release their long-awaited virtual-reality lens which fundamentally changes how the world works. Supergirl rallies the help of the metahumans and together they form a resistance against the lens after realizing Andrea Rojas (bought CatCo) had dramatically altered how it ran with the help of Eve Teschmacher (Lena’s nemesis in this earth) and Lex Luthor, the co-owner of LCorp. On the day of its launch, the metahumans revealed their true identities and tried to speak to the people about the dangers of the product. The humans fled in fear and thus began the rift between metahumans and humans. Without a proper spokesperson to speak up on behalf of the metahumans, this led to discrimination and hate crimes against them, and the metahumans were divided as well. Many of the crimes were blamed on the intervention planned by Supergirl, so many of her known friends and allies were publicly persecuted. Lena discovers the betrayal and takes Lex down with Kara Danvers, successfully infiltrating his most secure bunker and finding him, but his dying words were that there was an even bigger traitor: her friend, Kara Danvers aka Supergirl. Before all of this, it turns out Kara managed to retain her memories while Lena had lost them, but her brother telling her about the truth reignited her hate for Supergirl and Kara Danvers for her betrayal on their home earth. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“You should’ve never come to this earth," Lena Luthor spoke angrily. “You ruin every. Single. Beautiful. Thing. About it.” She levitated in the air in her special LCorp-patented suit and flew at Supergirl’s level. 

“You should’ve never said hi, or hello at all, Kara Danvers. We both know Kryptonians and Luthors don’t mix.” She could feel the suit constricting her, but the discomfort was necessary if she wanted something done about this superhero with a god complex. 

“I should’ve known you were just like the others who betrayed me in my life. You never told me you were a hero, and I had to suffer because of that. I felt alone and helpless to the biggest problems while you stood there, idle and happy in your world without a care for mine."

“I killed my brother for you, and his last words were something I was supposed to hear from you a long, long, long time ago.”

The opposing figure stayed completely still on the other side, pensive. She knew this would happen despite anything she tried to change in the past. “Lena, you have to understand that I did it for you-“

“You didn’t! You did it because you are a selfish being who only cares about what hurts them, or who is only concerned about their feelings.” The modified Bren gun in hand, she gripped its handle tightly. 

“You may be National City’s hero. but that doesn’t hide the fact you do everything to make you feel better about yourself.”

“You aren't my hero anymore.”

Holding the automatic machine gun, she aimed it at Supergirl. “Now feel my wrath.”

As she pressed the trigger, Supergirl realized that although the Bren was most commonly known for its use in World War 2, she looked at the red glow bathing Lena’s face in red light. 

Kara panicked. “Lena, you have to understand Kryptonians can’t get in contact with synthetic kryptonite, you know what happened when Supergirl went rogue. Please, listen to me-“

“Oh, don’t worry, Kara Danvers. I know.” 

Hearing a buzzing in the air, she swooped down below to look for shelter from the bullets. “Lena, please, this isn’t you”, Kara pleaded with her friend. Looking around in a panic, she realized that Lena had at least thousands of drones on her side with the same red glow as her gun. 

“You, of all people, have no right to tell me who I am”, she pulled up a screen from her suit and pressed a button. “and what I’m not.”

The drones began to chase Kara Danvers with the intent to kill. Small, sleek, and aerodynamic, they were perfect for that job; reaching a speed that could rival Supergirl in a matter of minutes. 

“People are dead because of you. Jonn, Alex, James. All the people who cared about me are dead because of what you’ve done. The world is in pure anarchy and despair because of what you have awoken.” In a fit of anger so pure, she sets the drone's ammo type to synthetic kryptonite.  
“You were playing the hero and saving lives and making everyone happy, but now everything is different. Because this is a new earth.”

“You are the same, old Supergirl while I am a new, different Lena Luthor. and that is why nothing on this earth will ever quell the rage I have for you until you die.”

From there, a chaotic chase ensues through the dim skyscrapers and buildings of National City. Multiple things explode and Kara feels like she is about to meet her demise. But she can’t let it end this way. She can’t die without trying to talk to Lena. 

“Lena, please stop!” Kara shouted. she turned around, using her frost-breath to freeze the drones. 

“You have to understand, please Lena, I’m begging you. Just hear what I have to say.” Kara begs, shooting an eye-beam that knocks the drone controller from Lena’s hands. 

“It sounds stupid, I know, and I’ve thought over this conversation over and over again because I didn’t want to hurt you, out of all people. I didn’t want you to feel alone, Lena, that was never my intention. I’m sorry you felt that way, and I’m sorry I betrayed your trust in me.”

“No. Amount. Of. Apologies. Will. Heal what you’ve done to my heart.” Through gritted teeth, Lena dropped the Bren. Instead, she held in her hands the thing that was sure to kill Supergirl. And Supergirl felt it from 50 meters away. 

Beautiful, perfected red kryptonite, Lena’s mind cooed. 

“I’m sorry I made you go through what you’ve gone through. I'm sorry for everything, okay? It was never my intention to hurt you, or Jonn, or Alex, or anyone.”

Kara started to weaken from the strength of the chemical concoction. Her flight began to waver. “I know you may never want to see me live again, but Lena, I'm sorry.”

“I have to admit, this universe is crazy and the only thing crazier than it is how I feel about you.” Kara Danvers in her Supergirl suit shouted to the lonely figure on the other side of the battle. Lena Luthor remained cold and cruel. Far away, her hired sniper was already in position, with the bullet. supergirl was in a perfect position, but she knew he couldn’t do any damage. 

Unless she got her to solar flare. 

Having studied Kryptonians for a good portion of her life, she knew that their laser beam eyes could only do so much, and in the presence of kryptonite, that would prove to be much easier to do. The only question is, 

was she capable of doing such a horrible thing to the only person who truly loved her?

“I carry the thing that is most lethal to people of your kind, what makes you think me, a Luthor, won’t use it to kill you right now?” she shouted. 

Kara smiles despite the pain that has seeped into her system. “because, you’ve always been different, Lena.”

“Shut up!” Flashbacks bring her back to her traumatic past with her mother, who used the same words. Whenever she believed those words, it just proved that Lena was too naive and hopeful for the manipulative Lillian Luthor. Lena clears her head and looks at Supergirl. Chills run through her spine, but she knew what she had to do. 

Was she capable of doing such a horrible thing to the only person who truly loved her? For the sake of saving the world, she will have to do what she needs to do. 

“If you’re so persistent on proving me you’re truly sorry, then-“

“Then what?” Kara looks at Lena, in pain from the presence of the concentrated kryptonite. 

“Then solar flare. right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why would I have to solar flare!?” Kara winced, trying her best to maintain steady levitation. 

“Well, it’s fine if you don’t. But how else do I know you’re sorry unless you humble yourself to me?” Lena swallowed the guilt rising in her throat. It was something that ran in her blood, something she had tried her best not to take advantage of, but alas, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“But you know how that is for me..” The form of her closest friend suffering almost broke through the strong facade she was putting on. If she thought hard enough, she could hear Lillian behind her, smiling cruelly along with Lex and every horrible Luthor the people could remember. She felt the ghostly grasp on her shoulder, and she discreetly shrugged it off. I’m not like them, she thought. I’m using this for the good of the world. 

Lena buried her conscience’s protests and drowned it in her sea of thoughts. “Solar flare or we will continue this fight. You are weakened, it would be wiser to yield.”

Kara Danvers sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. She descended shakily unto the nearest building. Looking at Lena one more time, Kara wiped her tears and unleashed her sadness into the sky in the form of a blinding, white beam. 

Lena gripped the kryptonite in her hand tightly. Why was this painful? She was vanquishing evil. This evil had terrorized the human race and had caused the comforting world she knew to crumble and fall. 

This evil had formed a band of otherworldly creatures to purge this Earth of humans. She was sure of it. And Lena’s conscience finally shut up since the day she had meticulously planned every single aspect of this confrontation. She signaled the sniper, and as soon as Kara had finished, she turned her head to look at Lena. 

She smiled at her, about to say something...

Then felt the blood at her side, the searing pain of bullet through flesh...

Lena always had the last laugh. She was the last person Kara Zor-el was ever going to see. 

To what was left of National City? Supergirl had fallen. People rushed out, and the night was silent. The Goliath had finally been defeated, at the hands of Lena Luthor’s cunning mind. Her drones flying overhead, she configured them to spread around National City so every citizen could hear what she had to say. Once they were in position, she started a broadcast with Supergirl’s body in the background. Her drones had propped it up for her, carefully. She turned around so that her audience wouldn’t see her softened expression. After a while, she turned to the camera with a new spirit in her eyes. 

“Citizens of National City,” she started. “We have emerged victorious from the war against the metahumans. Supergirl is dead, and we are all safe once again.” “As part of LCorp’s charity fund, we will provide for the reconstruction and restoration of most facilities here in National City. If you have any needs, financial or otherwise, do not hesitate to give us a ring.” Many more cheers resounded. 

“These creatures have tried to pry the human race apart, but our bond is stronger than that. We are united by our will to live and prosper on this Earth, and nothing will stand in our way. Godspeed to the human race, and this victory over our enemies.”

The broadcast ended, and the night had resumed its activity with joyous shouts of praise and applause. Lena Luthor was revered for her sacrifice. 

Yet a small part of her mind had wandered since then, was it a worthy trade-off? It was, right? She had to let the world’s fate precede her feelings for Kara Danvers. 

Wait, what feelings? She betrayed her, remember? She left out the most important fact that could’ve possibly ever existed. Lena was forced to rely on her mind for solutions, when in fact, there was a human with powers by her side all along. That time against Reign and all the other World Killers, against Project Cadmus, against every single problem she had to face. 

On their old Earth, she had been kept in the dark by one of the people she trusted the most, to “protect” her. “Protecting” a Luthor, as everyone knew, was impossible. They took pride in their numerous patents to keep them safe. They kept themselves safe, and no one stood in their way to decide what was for them to know, and what wasn’t. 

If she were still alive, perhaps she would have learned her lesson. If she were still alive, then perhaps,

they would have still been friends.

  
If it wasn’t for the fact her closest confidante had lied to her and made a mockery of a Luthor. 

The sun began to rise, and its rays bathed everything it touched in golden light. Something dawned on Lena, and she looked behind her to see Supergirl’s unmoving body. Her mind flashed back to a few hours back, and their conversation.

“You are the same, old Supergirl, and I am a new, different Lena Luthor. And that is why nothing on this earth will ever quell the rage I have for you until you die.”

She unconsciously covered her throat, as if she was unbelieving those words had slipped out of her mouth. She may have been evil, and she may have been Supergirl, the symbol of hate and terror, but somewhere in Lena’s heart, there was a murmur of regret. 

The world might have lost a threat, but she lost a friend. 

Lena realized what she had done. 

“Then solar flare. Right now.”

She didn’t lose a friend. She killed a friend. Her only friend. A moment of silence ensued for Lena, standing over her friend’s helpless body. 

In her last moments, Supergirl had begged for her forgiveness, and Lena took advantage of her virtuousness.

Virtue.

Lena had another flashback, on their home Earth, a conversation with Kara Danvers after she sold CatCo to that wretch, Andrea Rojas.

“I was a coward. And I hope that you don't feel like I made you out to be too much of a fool by keeping you in the dark.” Lena sits on her desk, praying Kara doesn’t get angry or furious at her. 

Kara Danvers, in her usual reporter wear, looks perplexed and confused, but in the end, her face smoothens. “No.” She smiles at Lena. That smile... What did she say after that-?

“You're my best friend, and here I go, once again proving that you are more virtuous than I am. But I never did purport to be a saint.” 

That’s right. Lena kneels to the ground in utter defeat. 

“Because, you’ve always been different, Lena.”

She was right again. She had to be. Kara Danvers was the only one who believed in the youngest adopted daughter of one of the most untrustworthy families on the planet. She was the only one who never stopped believing in the good of Lena Luthor’s heart. She knew before Lena that she was not capable of making this sacrifice, but at the same time, Supergirl had amazing faith in Lena. 

Lena felt her cheeks. Tears streamed down, watering the dry pavement. She took off her suit and picked Kara’s head from the ground gingerly. 

“Kara, I-I didn’t mean-“ She hugged her friend, but no arms hugged her back. And that’s when she fully realized that this was the first time she was ever truly lonely. 

“Please, Kara, I’m sorry-“ Her breath caught in her throat. Checking Kara’s outstretched arm for a pulse, she hurriedly felt for one but felt nothing. Lena tried to resuscitate her friend, to no avail. 

“I didn’t mean those things, Kara please, come back..”

She was a hero. National City’s hero. 

But what good was that title when her hero was dead?


	3. iii

“We’ll have to operate on her ourselves. No one in this room should ever let out that they have participated in her recovery.” Lena ordered her subordinates in their medical scrubs. “Do not ever let me question your loyalties to LCorp.”

Replies of “Yes, ma’am” resounded throughout the room. As soon as Lena had put on her gloves, they started the process of removing the bullet from her system. As she worked, she could hear some of her subordinates mumbling underneath their breath that there was no point in performing surgery on a dead person. There wasn’t. 

Kara Danver’s body rested on the metal table, not showing any signs of recovery or life. The surgery had finished, and everyone shuffled out of the room save for one person. 

“I’ve never felt so hopeless before, Kara.” Lena shuts the door behind them, and walks to a nearby seat, exhausted from the operation. “I know you had your reasons for doing what you did, and I completely overlooked that because I wanted to feel strong for once in my life.”

“I was scared, scared that I would be overshadowed by you. And I’m sorry that we’re here.” A moment of silence ensued, and that tortured Lena’s heart and mind. She wanted an escape from those degrading thoughts, but she only had herself to blame for their existence. She only had herself to blame, really. The eerily familiar feeling of a hand on her shoulder forced her awake into the present. Looking around, she saw no one. 

“This is some sick childhood trauma that’s coming back.” She remembered Lillian Luthor’s first conversation with her child self. 

“Because you are different, Lena.” Lillian rested her hand on her shoulder. “And I expect nothing but the best from you because you’ve always been better than your brother.”

“You see”, Lena was gently picked up from the floor with her dolls, and into her lap. “There are things I want for you to be clear.” Lena wasn’t paying attention, but those words would always haunt her. They were said years ago, but still, was it too much to ask for maternal appreciation and affection? 

“My love for you is conditional, and for you to consistently be on my good side”, she gently stroked Lena’s cheek,” you will also have to consistently be better than Lex.”

She places her down and walks to the door. “That is all I ask for.”

Tears begin pooling in her eyes, but she blinks them away. It isn’t the best time to remember any of that, but to be frank she didn’t know when she would be able to confront that. An idea popped into Lena’s head. Wasn’t there a prototype she was working on downstairs in her lab? 

Oh no, Lena’s conscious argued. You do not get to make a lab rat out of your dead best friend. 

“We have to try everything, and this is currently the only lead I have”, she murmured. Quickly opening the door, she rushed downstairs and grabbed her apparatuses, trying to find a distinct red case...

“There it is!” A metallic red case with the logo of LCorp stamped upon it was on her work table. She remembered that the last time she tested it, it still wasn’t fully ready. Lena could only hope it was ready enough. Ascending the stairs in a rush, she opens the operating room and puts the case down. Setting everything up with the utmost care, she remembers why she was trying. 

It was for the good of Kara Danvers. 

Also known as Supergirl.

“This was a lot of work.” 

Finally happy with the set-up, she opens her laptop and begins to type out the protocols for her prototype. Placing red kryptonite and green kryptonite in a plastic bowl, she emptied its contents into the input source. Hooking Kara to the machine, she began taking notes and measuring, just to make sure this was precise and accurate. After 5 minutes of fussing around, she was ready. 

“I really, really hope this works.” 

She pressed the “launch” on her computer screen, and the mechanical whirring began to start. Lena finds that her knuckles have turned white from keeping her hands in fists. Unclenching them, she puts her hands in her lab coat pockets. 

The science here was that green kryptonite and the synthetic red kryptonite would react with each other, canceling out the components which make it so deadly for Kryptonians. That and the sun’s rays recharging her cells through a converter on the higher floors absorbing the sun’s rays into energy and converting them back again into sunlight. 

Pure science. 

And maybe, 

a small prayer, unspoken but definitely yearned for. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s been hours. The machine was supposed to stop earlier. 

It kept on going. Lena knew there was something wrong with the machine and tried her best to try and troubleshoot the problem. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she typed like a madman on her console, trying to command the machine to stop before it does unprecedented and irreversible damage to Kara. 

“Frick, frick, what did I do wrong?!” Lena exclaimed out loud. Her friend was still in the capsule, surrounded by white light. Her heartbeat wasn’t heard. Perhaps, this was where her brains would fail her.

“C’mon, please do your job!” Inputting so many commands, she wasn’t even sure if her laptop could handle it. But, 

she had to try. 

Please. 

Please. 

I don’t want to fail her anymore.

Suddenly, a thump resounded through the glass. 

And two. 

The console crashed, and the mechanical whirring stopped. Lena hurriedly rushed to open the capsule door, and it swung open. Her friend’s lifeless body remained inside, seemingly unchanged, but she knew herself she wasn’t imagining things.

Holding Kara’s hands, she kneeled and rested her head on them. “Please, fight this. You and me, 

again.”

And her friend’s eyes fluttered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENLO GUYS, i am SO SORRY for not posting, school's getting soooooo busy and my personal life has been turbulent really, but as penance, y'all can have these 1k words TvT, not much, but it's honest work XDD
> 
> stay cooooool and stay safeee <333

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi this is my first fic on ao3 and i hope you enjoyed it :) uhhh idk what else to put here so yeah *finger guns*


End file.
